Thea Harman (ShotgunsAndSass)/Traits
This interpretation of is written by Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. Physical Appearance Thea is described as an attractive, slim girl with "yellow" blonde hair and "soft brown eyes". She is said to strongly resemble Hellewise in both appearance and demeanor, just as her cousin Blaise resembles Hellewise's sister, . Personality Thea is depicted as calm, kind and tender, with a penchant for loving animals and possessing quite a mature disposition for her age. Although she is disdainful of humans, having been raised in the Night World creed, she holds respect for all life, in accordance with the Wiccan Rede, and is shown to be adverse to deliberately harming humans. She eventually comes to be more accepting of them after falling in love with Eric. Thea is glad of her heritage as a daughter of Hellewise, and appears to have a skill in creating herbal charms and healing with stones. However, despite her joy with being a witch, she finds herself "ashamed" of being one when confronted with the actions of her cousin, Blaise; she is against the elder girl's schemes in playing with humans, yet out of loyalty and love for her cousin, whom she thinks of as a sister, Thea always shares the blame for the results of Blaise's dangerous love games. She also seems to feel a bit of pressure on her as the "last generation of Hearth-Women", worried about not living up to her family name or disappointing her elders, and comes to feel torn between her sense of duty and her personal happiness. Thea will go out of her way to help others, even if she doesn't know them well, acting as a blood donor for Poppy shortly after meeting her and also using magic to heal Eric's snakebite. Since joining Circle Daybreak, she seems to have taken on a leadership role of sorts, acting as a spokesperson for the other soulmate couples. Poppy also described her as having a "quiet authority". Powers Basic Powers * Spell Casting: Thea had the power to cast Spells. * Potion making: She also can make magical potions. Individual Powers * Zookinesis: Thea used this power to speak and understand the animals. * Animal telepathy: Thea used this power to read the mind of the animals. * Healing: She used this power to heal Eric Ross. Trivia *Thea appears to be partially based on the character of Diana Meade from The Secret Circle, another novel series by . Both girls are similar in demeanor and, most notably, have a cousin who are the complete opposite to them. Like Diana, Thea is said to be the "day" to Blaise's "night". **Unlike Diana and her cousin Faye, Thea and have a much more positive relationship and even consider each other sisters. *Among the witches shown in the series, Thea is the first to call on her ancestress, Hellewise, when in need, something that the Inner Circle claims has never been done before. *In keeping with her witch heritage, Thea is named after a deity, particularly the Greek Titaness Thea (Theia), an ancient goddess associated with light and brightness. The name Thea itself means "goddess" or "holy". Thea's middle name, Sophia, means "Wisdom" in Greek. *Interestingly, the ultimate fan guide states that Thea was not a Harman, but a member of the Avery clan through her mother (though Thea was later adopted into the Harman family). However, the family tree (as well as the book Spellbinder) ''contradicts this information, as her mother's surname is given as Harman on the tree. It is not known which of these pieces of information takes precedence over the other, and indeed both the fanguide and family tree have some flaws in information. *It is interesting that the goddess Thea prays to most, Eileithyia, is the minor Greek goddess of childbirth and midwifery. In a way, Thea might be praying to her as a goddess that protects the creation of life (which would fit with the witch species general reverence for life). In a tragic irony, Thea's mother died in childbirth. **Fittingly, on the Redfern and Harman Family Tree, one of Thea's ancestors was a witch named " ". *Going by the events of ''Spellbinder, which take place during October, it can be assumed that Thea was born sometime in May, as she states that she turns eighteen in six months. *Thea can be compared to Sarah Bailey, the main protagonist of the teen horror film The Craft ''which also features witchcraft. Sarah and Thea are both stated to have been born witches (although Sarah doesn't learn of her powers until she is in her teens), both have blonde hair, both their mothers died in childbirth, they are the 'new girl' at their school at the beginning of the story and they are both able to overcome adversity by drawing on their innate magical abilities. They also both have a love-hate relationship with a dark-haired witch who is the complete opposite of them and uses her power to fool with human boys (though Blaise and Thea have a much more benevolent relationship, whilst in ''The Craft, Sarah's rival Nancy eventually attempts to murder her). Interestingly, The Craft was released in 1996, the same year Spellbinder was first published. References Category:Trait Pages Category:Night World Trait Pages Category:Grace01121922 Category:NW ShotgunsAndSass